


Social

by Vaderfanboi



Category: Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: Burns, Character Death, F/M, Murder, Smut, Social Anxiety, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaderfanboi/pseuds/Vaderfanboi
Summary: You have a difficulty socializing. One day at work, you meet someone who might be equally as bad.





	1. New Hire

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might add one more chapter. Probably a smutty one. I just really like Bandersnatch

You never had an easy time making friends. When you began working for Mr. Thakur, you had hoped to get some more exposure to both the working, and social worlds. You were a temp of sorts, a bean counter, really. Six months into working there, you were still distant from your colleagues. They invited you to pubs on Friday evenings but if you ever went, which was rare, you would find the crowd too overwhelming and couldn’t participate. 

The only thing close to friendship you could find was with Colin Ritman, the genius behind the most successful video games to-date. You and he would share some playful banter before you went back to your own desk to hide for the rest of the day.

When a small, pale boy entered the workspace, you expected the story to stay the same. You would hardly pay him any attention and vise versa. You ducked your head as he passed your desk, trying not to draw attention to yourself. When you knew it was safe, you looked up to watch him pitch his game. He was twitchy and nervous but he was cute in a way. 

After you saw Colin come out of Mr. Thakur’s office, you motioned him to come over to you. “How’s he doing?” You asked, forgetting formalities altogether.

“Not bad. He’s got a fighting chance so long as he stays out of the Hole” Colin answered, never caring much for polite chat, anyway.

“So he's got the job?” You asked, suddenly invested. Colin gave you a slanted grin and walked back to his desk. Rolling your eyes at his probable assumption, you tried refocusing on your monitor.

When Mr. Thakur and the young man walked over to your desk, your anxiety skyrocketed. You tried burying yourself in your work to look too busy to talk but it didn't matter because they were making a beeline.

You looked up from your work to see the new hire dodge your glance. He was looking everywhere but you. “And this is (Y/N). She does a lot of the numbers around here. Watch out, she's a math wiz. (Y/N), this is Stefan Butler, a new designer who's got an amazing game in the works” Mr. Thakur introduced you, trying to make you seem a lot less boring than you actually were.

Your posture remained closed off but you offered your hand for him to shake. “Pleasure to meet you. Though it probably won't be necessary, many of the designers hardly interact with accounting” you explained. The new hire, Stefan, went to shake your hand and accidentally knocked your cup of tea off your desk, spilling it on your leg which was exposed since you had to wear a skirt.

“Shit, sorry, sorry” he apologized, grabbing napkins from the break room.

You gave a pointed look to Mr. Thakur and stood up from your chair. “His game is good, right?” You asked, unfazed by the sting of the tea still burning on your leg. The skin was turning red but you hardly noticed compared to the sting of embarrassment. 

“Really good” He said. Mr. Thakur left to continue work in his office and Stefan came back to your desk with napkins- some dry, some damp. 

Stefan handed you the damp ones which you placed on your burned skin. “I'm so sorry, did I ruin any of your work?” He asked. You found it interesting that he cared for your work sooner than your skin. You couldn't blame him, the first thought that ran through your mind when the tea spilled was 'thank God it's fallen off the desk’. You looked at all your papers and technology which was dry and unscathed.

“It's fine. You don't have to stay, I've got this under control” you tried to get him to leave but he wouldn't budge.Stefan kept apologizing and finally acknowledged the burn mark on your leg. “It's really okay. Worst case scenario I sue Thakur for this ridiculous dress code” you joked, causing Stefan to crack a small smile. His teeth were crooked and he had a stupid expression in his eyes but you couldn't get enough of his smile.

Once you were all cleaned up, Stefan gave you his home number just in case you had to contact him for work or a future lawsuit which you both laughed at. “I hope you're wrong about before” Stefan said, causing you some confusion. “You said we would hardly interact. I hope you're wrong” 

You gestured to your leg and wet stain on the ground beneath you. “I think I've already been proved wrong, actually” you said. Stefan nods and turns to leave before hesitating and turning back. 

For a long moment, he just stares at you with his mouth slightly opened as though he's trying to say something. Instead, he shakes his head and wishes you a good day before finally turning and leaving.


	2. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan has been isolating himself and hasn't answered anyone's calls. Mr. Thakur needs an update on the game so you volunteer to go and see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm very American and also a college student so this chapter took a while to write I'm very sorry

Stefan Butler was an enigma. He never came to the office, he claimed it would get too ‘stressy’ and he wouldn't be able to focus. You were beginning to come out of your shell, but it was just as difficult as it had ever been. You went to the pubs after work and you spoke to other colleagues but you were disappointed each day Stefan wasn't there. 

If he ever did come to work, it was to present the progress he made. Each time, he'd come to your desk for a few minutes, you'd place your cup of tea as far from him as you could, and he'd tell you a little about his game. If you ever asked about his private life, he'd avoid the question and ask about your work. You didn't blame him, he was focused. 

Sometimes, he'd call you to ask about funding. You'd answer him and he would apologise for bothering you. You would tell him it was fine and that he could call even if it wasn't about work. He never did. 

Once, you saw him leaving the building you went to for therapy. Neither of you spoke to the other, avoiding embarrassment. 

Nearing Stefan's deadline, you overheard Mr. Thakur trying to reach him over the phone. When he couldn’t, Colin offered to go and check up on Stefan at his house but you intervened.

“Actually, if you don't mind, I could go” you said, surprised by your own audacity. 

Colin and Mr. Thakur were just as surprised. “Oh?” Asked Mr. Thakur.

“It’s just that I have some post to send and his house is on my way” You said. Coline shrugged and Mr. Thakur rolled his eyes. 

You knocked on the front door of Stefan’s house. There wasn’t any answer at first so you knocked again. “Stefan? It’s me, (Y/N)” You looked around you and saw a car in the driveway which meant someone had to be home. Eventually, his front door was open and you saw Stefan, wide-eyed and frantic.

“Now’s not a great time” He said. Sweat dripped off his brow. 

“Well, it's all the time you've left” you push your way into his house. “Mr. Thakur needs the game immediately. You haven't been answering calls or anything, what's going on?” you realized how unfamiliar you were with Stefan's home, seeing as you'd never been there before. You also realized how unfamiliar you were with Stefan.

He was practically a stranger to you and you barged into his house. For all you knew, he could be an axe murderer. 

“I just need some time” He pleaded and rushed to stand right in front of you.   
“Mr. Thakur doesn’t have much time left to give” You looked past his shoulder and saw a strange shape in his kitchen. Before you could make out what it was, Stefan grabbed your face with both hands and kissed you square on the mouth.

It was an awkward kiss, unpracticed. You didn't indicate though because it was just as much your fault as it was his. When you pulled apart , you looked into his eyes and could see he was somehow distracted, like his mind was somewhere else.

“Have you got a bedroom?” You asked, more forward than you've ever been before. Stefan nodded, speechless. 

Once you reached his room, you looked around at everything on it. The most obvious thing that stood out to you was the elaborate sheets of paper taped to his wall. The word “PAC” was circled furiously on one page and his computer monitor glowed an image you weren't entirely familiar with. But all that must've been for his game and you had time to relay Mr. Thakur's message later. 

“I want to make this matter” Stefan said. He was tugging at his ear again, unconsciously.

You took his hand which was practicing the nervous tic and you kissed the arch between his forefinger and thumb. “Stefan, everything matters” you kissed his lips much more gracefully and bit the lower one lightly. They were chapped but eager to kiss you back. Stefan tilted his head and kissed his way to your neck where he bit, firmly and caused your knees to weaken as you felt the outline of his crooked teeth marking your skin.

Moving you towards the bed, Stefan ran his hands up the sides of you body, groping your breasts once his hands found them. You kicked off your shoes and undid the buttons on your shirt as Stefan pulled his own shirt off. You took a moment to get a look at his body once he slid his pants off. He was square in stature and had a decent bit of muscle but he looked malnourished. You wondered if he was taking care of himself while he worked on his game. 

You went to pull off your stockings but he pushed his hands up under your skirt and did it himself. “Sorry, I've always wanted to do this” he said, focusing on how the nylon looked as they peeled off your legs. His stare alone was completely erotic. You finally pulled off your skirt and the last layer between you both was your underwear. Through his boxer briefs, you could tell he was more than excited.

“If you don't mind, terribly, I'd like to keep these on. I just like it more this way” you said, nerves finally kicking in. You hated feeling completely exposed in front of people.

Stefan agreed and kissed you again. His hands moved back to your breasts while yours ran through his hair. He positioned his hips between the meeting of your thighs and you ground yourself on his firm erection. His groans made it feel that much more blissful for you and you briefly considered dry humping being your means of climax. Stefan was eager, though.

“I have to be inside you” he kissed your neck and you moaned something along the lines of 'okay’ but you couldn't remember what you said a moment later.

You pulled your panties to the side and Stefan took his cock out, lining it up with your entrance. You groaned again and he pushed himself inside. Stefan cried out some sound you could have mistaken as feral and he pumped his cock in and out of you without much rhythm. You felt a bit of a burn at first from his exhausting efforts but once you snaked your hand between your bodies to rub at your clit, you felt yourself relax enough to enjoy it. 

Leaning down a bit, Stefan moved one of your bra cups aside and took your nipple into his mouth. His hum of satisfaction mixed with your vaginal and clitoral stimulation was enough for you to cum, blissfully. 

Stefan wasn't far behind you, he was surprised he lasted thus far. “Fuck, (Y/N) I can't-” and before he finished his sentence, he came deep within you. “Shit, wow” Stefan pulled out, and fell on his back next to you.

You were so dazed and giddy from your climax that you nearly forgot to panic. “Oh fuck!” You sat up, horrified. “Where's the loo?” You asked, staring down at the cum dripping out of your used cunt. It wasn't an unattractive sight to you. In fact, you rather liked how you looked and almost wished you had a camera to remember this moment. 

Stefan pointed to the hallway and you ran to use the toilet, hoping you could fish out as much of his seed as you could. Looking in the mirror, you saw your face. Yikes. Your hair and makeup were ruined and you had marks all across your throat. Maybe Mr. Thakur will believe you got mugged or something. 

You put your clothes back on and let Stefan walk you out. “Can we do this again sometime?” You asked, smoothing your hair.

“Yeah, for sure” Stefan nodded. 

Before he closed the door you reassured him, “Don't worry about Mr. Thakur. I'll just tell him you've had a death in the family or something. Just finish the game soon” you winked and turned away.

After he closed the door, Stefan saw his father's corpse in the kitchen, and took a deep breath. He had to get back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I'm glad I could at least finish this chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope it wasn't too obvious I'm American


End file.
